dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse Custer (Preacher TV Series)
| Powers = * : Jesse Custer is possessed by a powerful entity from Heaven, a nephalem called "Genesis," the offspring of an angel and a demon, and is considered the most powerful entity ever known in the universe and the singular force that could shift the balance of power and threaten all of creation, according to DeBlanc and Fiore and "the greatest power ever known." He described his powers as feeling like a blender resides in his gut, and the blender contains "all of God's creation," including, but not limited to, love, hate, fire, ice, polonium, ice cream, and tarantulas. Even Cassidy, an extremely powerful vampire, admits the highly desired power inside Jesse. ** : After becoming possessed by Genesis, Jesse was granted access to the word of God. He can physically force people, including humans, vampires and even angels, to do whatever he wants them to, by simply speaking it. Using this, he can erase memories by telling people to forget somebody or something, and even wake people up from comas, notably doing so with Tracy Loach. However, his thralls are open to interpretation; when he told Ted Reyerson to "open his heart" to his mother, he literally cut out his own heart and presented it to her."Pilot" Odin Quincannon also interpreted Custer's command to serve God as any deity, to which he chose the God of Meat. He also needs to focus his word, as Cassidy was able to resist him commanding him to share his beverage,"See" but he later used it on him to make him perform various tasks. His subjects also cannot respond truthfully to questions they don't know the answer to; when he asked Cassidy for the identity of the senator of Texas, he responded with "Chuck Norris" because he did not know. Donnie Schenck compared Custer's divine enthrallment as being a powerless "puppet" and "a cow in a maze.""South Will Rise Again" Jesse's word is so powerful, he was able to command God Himself to bring Eugene back from Hell after he told him to go there. God instilled Eugene the determination to actually dig out of Hell with his bare hands. However, this was only an illusion. His word is seemingly everlasting, as the two angels could not enter his church after Custer forbade them."El Valero" His voice is also rendered useless if his potential thralls cannot hear him, as Donnie intentionally deafened himself by firing off a gun near his ear to resist Custer's word, and Pat could not hear Jesse's commandment over his headphones playing Billy Joel's "Uptown Girl" until he removed his headphones after a brutal duel."Viktor" His power is also useless against soulless individuals, such as the Saint of Killers. *** : Jesse can teleport people to either Heaven or Hell by simply telling them to go there, while using the word of God."Sokosha" | Abilities = * * : Jesse is an expert marksman and possesses great skill in the use of firearms. He has shown to be particularly skilled with a sniper, but is also skilled in using other guns, such as revolvers pistols."El Valero" He was described as "an incredible shot" by Clive after he shot his genitals off. Years prior, after a botched heist with Tulip and Carlos, Jesse shot a security guard directly in the forehead with his handgun."Call and Response" * : Jesse is a highly skilled fighter, as he was able to swiftly defeat a group of men in a bar fight. Cassidy warned the two angels of how dangerous Jesse is in combat, describing him as "a bloody wrecking crew" in comparison to himself. * : Jesse possesses knowledge and insight on supernatural concepts, such Heaven and Hell. * : As a preacher, Jesse is well learned in the concepts of God and of the nature of religious ideas. * : Jesse was able to pick up and use a knife in a fight against an angel. He can also proficiently use different types of firearms"Sundowner" and improvise weapons out of objects, such as beer bottles. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jesse Custer is portrayed by Dominic Cooper. * Teenaged Jesse is portrayed in flashbacks by Will Kindrachuk. | Trivia = *Custer is a fan of the films "The Big Lebowski" and "Pulp Fiction," comparing himself to the character Vinnie Vega, and his favorite actor is John Wayne."He Gone" because he thinks he is "real respectful of women""Dallas" despite Reggie viewing him as "patriarchal." *Custer enjoys Chili Cheese Fritos, revealed by Tulip."The Possibilities" *Custer's favorite jazz song is "A Walk To The Peak" by Gaspare Di Lieto Quintet."Damsels" | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Jesse Custer | Links = }} Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Clergy Category:New 52 Characters